Blood for Noxus
by ryansoo
Summary: Katarina finds herself in a mission to assassinate the Shuriman Mercenary, Sivir. However, she also learns more about her family.


Blood for Noxus

Chapter 1

"Kat."

"Yes?"

"Get up. You have a mission waiting."

My brother, Talon, was a huge pain in the ass. Ever since Father allowed him into the Du Cuetor family, he kept pestering me about the missions that the King assigned me.

"Alright, get me my knives then." I said half-heartedly. My brother refused to budge from his spot, forcing me to get it myself.

He's a total knock over assassin compared to me.

"Where's Cassiopeia lurking?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about Cass, you have your own work to do." Talon responded.

I grumbled and strapped on my boots. I hated doing the King's missions so much, but ever since Father disappeared, it was up to me to earn the money for my family. Talon wasn't registered as a Noxian citizen, because he was adopted into the family two months ago. He couldn't apply for being an assassin yet.

And then there's Cassiopeia, oh god.

Cass is really pretty, I cant deny it. Even after she became half serpent, all the men were still longing for her. Cassiopeia never told me how she became a serpent, but it was probably because of the magics of the Summoners. Either way, she was the whore of the family, and the worst part is that she did sex for her pleasures. She didn't even try to make money off of it.

I don't even know if she has holes for a penis...

Enough about my family. Anyways, the King had given me a mission to assassinate a Shuriman woman named..

..I can't read what the name is..

Does it say..Sivir..?

I recognized this name. And I recognized it well. Of course I would.

Sivir was one of Noxus' assassins, actually even one of the most prized ones.

However, she was a traitor.

Unlike other assassins, Sivir did not want to have recognition for her work. She only wanted money.

What she did was treasonous, and maybe daring, but she killed one of the Noxian generals for one of her private missions. It was then that the King found out Sivir was not a loyal Noxian, but a mercenary assassion.

Sivir was banished from Noxus immediately and all records of her were destroyed. In Noxus, it was essential that people did not remember assassins like her, or else there would be more rebellions.

Oddly enough, the King allowed Sivir to stay alive. Usually the assassins were left in the dungeons to rot to death.

It's a shame that Noxus would end her life either way.

Chapter 2

Sweet gods, Shurima was a huge desert. It was the perfect place for a mercenary to live and hide in.

I growled as I continued to walk around. Sivir apparently lived in one of those cheap huts made of wood. It was my third day trying to find the gods damned house.

"Fucking hell" I muttered.

I hated my Noxian outfit. It was way too hot to be wearing boots and a leather jacket.

I spotted a nearby wandering merchant.

"Looks like Kitty Kat is getting some new jewellery." I said to myself. Bloody Noxus, I was so alone.

I jumped on top of the merchant stall and dropped behind the merchant. Putting my knife on his neck, I whispered, "Your death will aid my cause."

"As if, you pompous Noxian."

Suddenly, I felt myself hitting the sand, and saw feet holding my body down.

"That's not how you treat a lady, you slum rat!" I growled.

"Are you the one to speak, Du Cuetro?"

My eyes widened as I focused on this merchant.

It was not a man, but a lady. She had blazing green eyes and a devil-like smile.

"My name is Sivir, and I heard you're here to kill me."

Chapter 3

"H-how in the world..did you..?" I sputtered.

"I know exactly who you are. I have my own network of assassins in Noxus." Sivir said sternly. "Atleast try to disguise yourself. Even a yordle could see that you were a Noxian."

Sivir lifted her foot off and I scrambled back on my feet.

"Why are you helping me!?" I said defensively.

Sivir stared at my eyes and told me "Because you can help me."

I stood quiet, trying to figure out what she was implying, but I had no ideas.

She sighed heavily and grabbed her knapsack.

I saw as she pulled out her infamous boomerang blade and I held up my knives in defense.

"Du Cuetro, you are no match for a Shuriman warrior. Put the blades down." She said.

As if she was controlling me, I dropped my knives.

Sivir grabbed me and quickly made a shallow cut on my arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD?!" I screeched, as I saw blood flow down my arms.

"Do you know what that is?" she replied calmly.

"Oh I have no ide-ITS MY FUCKING BLOOD YOU IDIOT" I screamed.

"It's Du Cutero blood." she said.

I stared at her with anger, and I pulled my arm back. "I should kill you right now, on the spot."

"Do you know what your sister did to me?" Sivir said, ignoring my threat.

"Do you know why she was a serpent?"

"And why I was banished and not killed?"

My eyes widened in confusion.

"Your sister was the real traitor." Sivir said. "But she was also my savior in a way."

Sivir saw that I was confused, so she continued. "Five years ago, I was assigned to get information about an artifact located in the depths of Shurima. It was hard to get the information from one of the Noxian generals, but I had my own methods for info."

"Did you..have..you know..?" I said curiously.

"Sex? Yes. I did. Thats why I had to kill him, before he showed off to his other general friends." She replied. "Anyways, your sister was the one who assigned this mission to me personally. However, she had one more request, which was for me to take her to find the artifact."

"As a mercenary, I knew how to navigate everywhere. I took your sister to find this artifact, known as the Serpent's Embrace. As she took the artifact, I watched her become half of a serpent, as well as releasing ancient gods into Runeterra once again. Your sister is quite troublesome."

"So that's how she became serpentine.." I said.

"After becoming half snake, Cassiopeia used some newly learned ancient magics on me, turning me to stone. I remember a man dipping me in these springs, bringing me back into a humane state." Sivir continued. "I returned to Noxus, looking for Cassiopeia, as she owed me money for the whole assignment."

"However, the guards recognized me and took me to the King. I saw Cassiopeia next to him. She must've been his sexual partner at the time, as he listened to her words. Cassiopeia decided not to kill me, as I was responsible for giving her the serpentine powers she currently possesses. The King decided to banish me from Noxus instead and gave me the money Cassiopeia owed me." Sivir finished.

"I don't understand how I am pertained to this" I said.

"Hmm. I'll be straightforward. I see potential in you, even if you are blinded by Noxian law. I want you to be part of my mercenary group." Sivir replied.

I stiffened, who was she to tell me what to do?

"Why in the world would I-"

"You aren't going to be important to Noxus for long." Sivir said coldly. "The King is already dying and Noxus is going to fall. After Riven's death, the Noxus empire has already started to vanish."

"This is an invitation to stay with me once your home is burned to cinders." She continued.

"No." I said sternly. "I'm loyal to Noxus. No matter what you try to bribe me with."

Sivir quietly examined my face and after a while she replied. "I see, Katarina. Well, are you here to kill me then?"

"Your death is unnecessary. I will be reporting back to the King with the knowledge of Cassiopeia's betrayal. He will look over this mission." I said.

"Alright then. This was a fairly nice talk." Sivir said. "I hope we won't have future conflicts, Katarina."

"I hope so too."

I began to walk toward the direction of Noxus before I heard Sivir shout again.

"Better duck!"

I turned around and saw her fling my knives back at me. Swiftly, I caught them both before they hit my face.

"Much appreciated, Battle Mistress." I shouted.

"You too, Blade Dancer." She said back.

The Shuriman Mercenary was always on the hunt.


End file.
